1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for depositing sliver in containers, and in particular where the sliver is introduced from above and is deposited in a can continuously in layers one above the other from the bottom to the top.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of spinning preparation machines, particularly in high-performance drawing machines or carders, sliver is deposited in a cylindrical container such as a can. Typically there is a can block with a rotary plate which has a sliver channel through which the sliver runs from top to bottom. A process and an apparatus of this type is described for example in DE-OS 37 31 885.
DE-PS 37 34 425 also describes a can block having a can in which the sliver is deposited. Here, the sliver is deposited in the form of circles arranged against one another in the can and laid endlessly and horizontally to run peripherally from the can edge to the can center. In this case, two types of circular deposition are used, namely a type of deposition which is larger than the can center, i.e., which goes beyond the can center, and a deposition which is smaller than to the can center.
A major disadvantage with this process is that during the deposition a number of crossings of the layers are unavoidable. This is particularly true in the region of the can center. The result is the formation of a tower and crushing of the sliver, which presents problems in the technical aspects of spinning.
Attempts have been made to alleviate the disadvantages that a free space is left in the center of the can and that the circular depositions are ranged against one another loosely. In these attempts, however, another disadvantage results from the fact that a considerable filling quantity is lost and a smaller amount of sliver is deposited in the can, because of the large unused free space in the can center. Furthermore, another disadvantage is that with this type of deposition, loops hindering the spinning process are formed if the sliver is subsequently drawn off from the can at high speed for the next working step in a manufacturing process.